2:30am
by bananapancakes666
Summary: no plot, just basically porn. boyfriend stendan, drunk ste. (first ever fic so apologises if its not great, i know its not. practice makes perfect though, right?)


I squint against the bright light of the clock that's piercing the darkness. 2:30am. There's only one person in the village who'd dare wake me up at such an indecent hour.

Smiling, I roll out of bed, not bothering to grab my dressing gown or pull on my trousers. I stumble through the dark towards the front door which is protesting against the fist being violently slammed against it. "I'm comin' already!" I growl as I unbolt the chain and the cold air comes flying, in sending shivers down my spine.

He falls against me as the door swings open and I instinctively reach out to steady him. "Brenduuunn!" he grins, aiming a kiss at my parted lips. Chuckling at his glazed expression, I pull him inside, slamming the door behind him. He trips over his own feet and laughs that infectious guffaw that I've grown so used to. I take in his glazed expression and his tousled hair and he looks beautiful as always. "Forget your keys again did ye?" I lean into him as he throws his arms around my neck and kisses me, warm and eager. I can taste the alcohol on his breath but he's still delicious and I shove him against the wall, desperate for more. His hair is soft and comforting as I knot my fingers through, it pulling him closer into me as our tongues collide again and again. The tingling sensation I always get when he's around rushes through my body and I wonder how I ever let myself fall so completely in love with this boy. My hand reaches down and pulls his thigh up to my hip and he pushes himself against me, his excitement evident from the bulge in his tracksuit bottoms. He tries to take off his t-shirt but I have him pressed so tightly against the wall he can't bend his arms so I take over, my eyes hungrily observing the tanned contours of his body as I slip it over his head.

"Come on." I mutter against his lips as I throw him over my shoulder and carry him towards our bedroom. He screams in childish delight and I smack his pert arse; a feeble attempt at quieting him down but secretly I love it. I love seeing him like this, drunk and youthful and carefree. The bed jolts as I throw him down, pulling off his trousers and tossing them behind me. Slowly, I kiss up his legs as he watches, tongue hanging out like a lovesick puppy. He moans as I get to his thigh, sucking against the tender skin, marking my territory. "Your moustache tickles!" he giggles. I sigh. "Way to kill the mood, Steven." I risk a glance into his sparkling blue eyes, so open and trusting and I instantly forget his previous remark. His long fingers stroke up my back before tangling themselves in my hair, urging me upwards. Willingly, I kiss the head of his cock, gently tracing my finger along the top. I feel him tense beneath me and take him in my mouth until my lips close around the base. "Urgh, Bren!" he whispers as I drag my tongue along the underside and pull back to lick the pre-cum from the tip. He clutches the bed sheets and bites his lip as I suck harder. "Don't" I mumble. I want to hear him say my name. "Brendan, I'm gonna cum" he gasps, a little too late and I let it shoot down my throat, hot, sticky and familiar.

Not giving him much time to recover, I kiss my way up to his neck, sucking and licking his chest, his adams apple, his jaw line. Grabbing my face, he pulls me to him and kisses me, grateful and long and perfect. I could stay like that forever if my cock wasn't aching to fuck him, to be inside him, to be his completely. He reaches down and curls his fingers around it, desperate to feel how much I want him. But I'd rather show him another way and I kneel over him and flip him beneath me so that his sweaty face is slammed into the pillow. He raises his arse in the air in anticipation and I stretch to retrieve the lube from the drawer. He squeals in amusement as I frown from the shock of the cold liquid being smeared all over my burning and swollen cock and the desire to wipe that gorgeous smirk off his face consumes me. I slide into him, firmly but carefully, savouring the moment as his tight hole adjusts around me. He rocks and I push into him again, harder this time and he lets out a contented pant. I reach forward to run my hands over his sinewy muscles and kiss down his back and I start to thrust harder and faster. His head rolls back against my chest and I see him reach down to touch his cock which is already hard and swollen as though I hadn't sucked it dry just moments before. Animalistic grunts escape my lips as I push deeper and deeper into him, basking in his irresistible and thrilling body. I hit the sweet spot that sends him wild and he screams my name, pumping his fist in time with my thrusts. I feel the pressure building and I bury my face in his back as I cum inside him, riding through the aftershocks until he comes in his hand too before collapsing beneath me onto the bed.

I roll off of him, not bothering to clean myself up and lie beside him. He nuzzles into me, his arm draped across my chest and I kiss the top of his head. "I never thought this would feel so normal, you know Steven? I never thought I'd be the one that you came home after a night out, that I'd get to kiss you goodnight and good morning every day, that I could fuck you whenever I wanted. I never thought we'd get here and I don't think I've ever been happier." I await his response, which turns out to be a loud snore and a wiggle of his nose as he dreams about god knows what. "Charming." I whisper, as I feel myself drift off to join him in a deep and peaceful sleep.


End file.
